A StudentTeacher Relationship
by bsnape
Summary: Hermione is in love with her potions professor. Hermione's potions professor is also in love with her. Neither one of them has been able to express their feelings. Can the pair tell each other how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

How it Began

There has always been something odd about Hermione Granger, something that boys her age didn't find appealing. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or even beautiful. In fact, Hermione was gorgeous. But the young gentle men of Hogwarts didn't necessarily find her attractive due to her intelligence and the fact that she tended to show it off.

However, older men couldn't get enough of the beautiful little bookworm. Certainly her potions Professor, Severus Snape, couldn't either. Though, he did not show his affections, he did love her. From a distance, he would admire her beauty and brains. You see, Severus was never a very loving man. Only once in his life had he loved someone this much and though, it scared him, he couldn't help his feelings.

The young Hermione Granger also shared these feelings towards her professor, but, she found her love for him inappropriate so she repressed it.

* * *

Hermione was late, yet again, for her potions class. This was very unlike her but the extra time she has been spending in front of the mirror lately before potions has been making her late. She ran down into the dungeons and quietly snuck into her class.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said, annoyed.

"I know, Professor. I'm so sorry." She said, trying to avoid looking in his direction.

"This makes it 3 this week, Ms. Granger." He said as he walked towards her desk.

"I know, sir." She sat down and began taking out her books.

"Detention tonight in my office, Ms. Granger."

"Y- Yes, sir." She sank her head down into her book and waited for class to be over.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, crying over her potions book. She had never gotten a detention before and the worst part was _he_ gave it to her. The thought of him gave her goose bumps but not like he did the other students. No, Hermione wasn't afraid of her professor, she was in love with him. Though, she knew they could never be together, she held onto to the slightest hope that he would feel the same way.

She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't let him see her like this but she also couldn't be late. Hermione packed up her things and headed down to the dungeons.

Hermione knocked on the door to her professor's office. She assumed that the grunt that came from the other side of the door signified he wanted her to enter. As she did, she noticed him in the corner. Though, she wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. Hermione sat down in one of the large arm chairs to the far left of the office and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Ms. Granger," he said slowly, making Hermione shiver.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked.

"Would you like to tell me why you have been late for my three times in a row?"

"Uhm, I suppose I have been over sleeping."

Something in his face changed. Hermione let out an audible gasp and sank down in her chair hoping that it would make her disappear completely.

She had been thinking of the real reason she had been late. The primping and the extra attention she paid to her appearance for that specific class for a very specific reason.

She was so caught up in her thoughts of him that she forgot Snape was skilled in the art of occlumency. Hermione's body began shaking.

"Ms. Granger…." His voice was warm this time. He took a seat next to her in the other arm chair. He almost looked nervous. Like what he was about to do or say was going to be important or, break her heart into a million little pieces.

"… for me?" he finally spoke.

"Yes." She sighed. Her heart was racing.

Severus took one of Hermione's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. She wasn't sure if he was reading her mind or if he truly was feeling what she was but the silence was slowly killing her.

Hermione stood up, grabbed her books, and ran out of the office. Leaving her potions professor alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

The day after the incident in the dungeons was a Saturday. Hermione thanked the gods for this day and for the fact that she was going to Hogsmead where she would not see _him._ Though Hermione wasn't at all happy when she found out that her best friends, Harry and Ron, weren't going to Hogsmead with her.

"We have to study, Hermione." Ron spat.

"When do you _ever_ study, Ronald." She spat back, extremely annoyed.

"Well… I have to start now. Mum is threatenin' to not let me do Quidditch next year if I don't start 'applying myself.'" With this, both Ron and Harry sat down and opened their books.

Hermione stormed out. She still didn't want to be in the castle.

* * *

Her walk was cold and lonely. She kept replaying what had happened in her head and tried to think of what she could have done differently. _Nothing, _she thought. Once she reached her destination, The Three Broomsticks, she sat down and had a pint of Butterbeer. Though, it was lonely, Hermione was glad to be away from Severus.

"Excuse me?" A deep, dark, familiar voice came from behind her. She knew exactly who it was and, as much as it pained her, she turned around.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" She asked.

"May I sit?" but before she could answer, he was sitting beside her.

Hermione couldn't say a single word. He knew her deepest and darkest secret, a secret that she hasn't even shared with her best friends. How could she bare to face him now?

The two sat in silence for a while. They were both afraid of what the other might say. After nearly a half and hour without speaking Snape started.

"Ms. Granger, I know this must be awkward for you but…" Hermione cut him off.

"Yes. It truly is, Professor. I don't know why we are doing this. Is it just to put me through further embasessment? That doesn't seem fair, does it? Can't we just forget in ever happened?" She said, fighting back her tears. Snape's eyes looked directly into hers again, but this time Hermione didn't look away. She stared back at him, almost certain that he shared her feelings exactly.

"Hermione," he spoke softly. "I... feel… the same way."

"You called me Hermione." She smiled.

He took her hand under the table so no one else could see and whispered to her again.

"Yesterday, in my office, I just couldn't believe that you shared my feelings. I've never been particularly nice to you over the years."

"I know but, there has always been something about you…" she trailed off. He squeezed her hand, which brought her back from her mind trip. She smiled at him, he half smiled back, and they both looked as happy as the possibly could be in that moment.

"So what does this all mean?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." He sighed.

"I want this to work, Professor." She whispered.

"Hermione, call me Severus. I want it to work too. We'll make it work."

They made plans to meet in Snape's office that night.

* * *

When Hermione arrived, Severus was sitting at his desk, grading papers. He looked up at her and smiled, this time it was a full smile.

"Hermione," he said, walking to her.

"Severus," she said, taking a step forward to meet him.

They kissed for the first time. Hermione melted into him, clutching his collar to hold herself up. He took hold of her waist to keep her steady.

Hermione backed him into the armchair, forcing his knees to collapse and for his body to fall into it. She kissed him more feverishly now as if making up for lost time. He pulled her into his lap and held her there, her body putting a slight pressure on his body. He liked it and so did she.

"Severus," she spoke between kisses.

"… I've… only… ever… dreamt… about … this…"

"Me… too…"

Finally she pulled away, frowning. Severus didn't expect this emotion at all.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just, I don't know. This it's so wrong but it feels so right."

"I know, Hermione, but…"

"No. Why do you want me so badly? Why? I'm a muggle born, Severus. I know how much you _love_ my kind. So, why?" She was standing now, fighting back tears.

"Muggle born or not, it doesn't matter anymore."

"But… why me?"

"You remind me a lot of my first love. She was beautiful and smart, just like you. Her strong will and smarts made me fall in love her. That is why I am so in love with you."

Hermione, softened.

"You can't compare me to her. I could never live up to Lily…"

Severus stood to face her, his eyes soft and warm. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He pushed her hair back from her neck and kissed it. Hermione shook with pleasure.

"You exceed any expectation I could ever have. I love you."

"Oh, Gods, Severus. I love you too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few Months Later**

Hermione walked down the dark passage-way every night to see Severus. Things between them were becoming more and more wonderful. Hermione, still too afraid to tell Harry and Ron, kept her love a secret. This was very hard to do being that before Severus came along; Hermione spent all of her spare time with the two boys. They were, of course, her best friends. She had secretly been seeing Severus for almost five months now and the boys were starting to express concern for Hermione's odd behaviors.

* * *

"'Mione', where have been sneaking off to every night?" Ron spat.

"Leave it, Ronald." Hermione spat back.

"How come you can't tell us? Do you got a secret boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Hermione froze. Did they know? No, Harry is just making a joke. Of course he didn't know. Did he? Gods…

"No, excuse me. I need to go to class."

She grabbed all of her books and began to walk off. Harry called after her.

"What do ya got?"

At that moment Hermione caught Snape's eye.

"Potions." She called back and walked on.

* * *

Hermione rounded a corner and found Snape sitting on a bench in an empty hall in the dungeons.

"I've missed you." She said from a distance.

"I've miss you too." He stood, walking towards her but he stopped half way. He looked around nervously.

"This is too risky, Hermione. Let's go to my office."

She nodded and followed him.

Once they were safely tucked away in his office, he kissed her. Hermione leaned into him. All she could think was how handsome he was and how happy he made her. Snape, obviously, heard her thoughts and laughed. After realizing why he was laughing, she joined him.

"You are so sweet, Hermione." Snape said.

She smiled in response and kissed the end of his long nose.

"I'm afraid Harry and Ron are going to find out." She said.

"You still haven't told them?" he asked, slightly confused.

"No, I haven't told them yet. I'm afraid that they might disapprove and tell someone."

Snape knew what she meant. He was probably their least favorite match for Hermione. Snape walked behind his desk and took something out of the upper right hand drawer. Hermione's eyes began to widen. Snape held a small silver necklace in his hand. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as he placed it around her neck. She turned to him quickly and kissed him.

"What… what is this?"

"It was my mothers. I want you to have it for… for our… well; we have been together for five months and…"

"Severus, I love it. I love you! It's perfect, thank you." She smiled at him.

Nothing could ruin this for her. Not her friends, not anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Reveled

Hermione fingered the necklace Severus gave her as she walked down the busy hall. She descended the staircase down into the dungeons, took a right, and headed for the potions classroom. She worried that she would not be able to pay attention today. She and Severus had been able to maintain their secret thus far but she feared that it could all be ruined during this potions class. Hermione walked in and sat down in the front of the class where she normally sat. Severus looked up from his book and saw her sitting there, her fingers still carefully touching the necklace. He half smiled but it quickly faded. Harry and Ron shuffled in and took seats in the back of the class. A small Hufflepuff sat next to Hermione. Shortly after, Severus began class.

As he spoke, Hermione became more and more unsettled. She couldn't figure out why she was so uneasy today. She had a feeling, a hunch that someone knew about them. That something bad was going to happen to them.

Soon, class ended. Hermione stayed behind and spoke briefly to her lover then left. Harry and Ron were waiting outside of the classroom.

"Tell us, Hermione." Harry said.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Who gave it to you? The necklace! Come on, Moine'."

"No, leave it."

"Tell us!"

"FINE!"

She grabbed the boys by their collars and threw them up against the wall.

"I swear on Merlin's beard, if you tell anyone I will kill you myself. Do you understand?"

The boys nodded. Hermione whispered into both of their ears at once. They looked at each other in disbelief, then to Hermione who was looking down at the floor.

"No, really who?" Harry nudged.

"I'm serious and if you tell anyone I will hunt you down."

Ron stood back, baffled. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"We won't tell." Ron finally said.

Hermione kissed both of them on the cheeks and ran up the stairs. She had to get ready for her date tonight. She was more than happy she had told her best friends.

When Hermione arrived in Snape's dungeon quarters she saw candles everywhere. She had never been inside his bedroom before. She was nervous because she was entirely sure what was going to happen tonight. She often thought about him at night while she lay in bed. What it would be like to be with him in that way. She knew she loved him. She was in love with him.

"Severus…" Hermione called.

"Hello, love." He came up behind her and kissed her neck. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered I love you into his ear. He picked her up threw her on the bed.

The next morning when Hermione woke up she was alone. She knew it was a Saturday and that most of her classmates were going to be in Hogsmead. She rolled out of the oversize four post bed and walked into the small sitting room where Severus was reading the morning paper. She smiled at him and sat down in his lap. Hermione kissed the tip of his long nose and ran her fingers through his think black hair.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

And the couple laid sat there, snuggling each other all morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness

The next day Hermione could not stop thinking about Severus. She thought about how tender he was and how his grim personality didn't match the way he loved her. Her feelings for him kept growing stronger with every passing day. Hermione knew he felt the same way for her just by looking at him. Severus looked at Hermione with such passion, as if he could never stand to lose her.

Hermione went about her day as usual. She went to classes, she ate in the great hall, and she studied. But people noticed something different about her. She had a glow about her that she had never had before. Hermione was absolutely, positively, head over heels in love with Severus.

During dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed the past few months. She told them everything, from her little crush, to the meeting in Hosmead, and finally what happened last night. Every once in a while Hermione and Snape caught each other's eye and they shared a quick smile. Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione when he noticed. Hermione watched as Snape got up from the head table and walked down the aisle past her. He dropped and note on the floor by her feet. Hermione picked it up and tucked it under her plate until she thought no one would be paying attention. Harry laughed at her jokingly. She slid the note out from under her plate. It read:

"Meet me down in my quarters at twelve. Love Sev."

Hermione smiled. When the trio finished dinner they went to see Hagrid. Ron wanted to tell him all about Hermione and Snape but Harry didn't think it was a good idea. Hagrid didn't have the best history with keeping secrets. Shortly after they arrived, Hermione left to get ready for her date. She didn't know what he had planned but she didn't want to take any chances. She ran up to her room and picked out a nice set of muggle clothes and ran a brush through her thick hair. Within an hour she was ready and it was almost time to meet Severus. She stole Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck quietly out of the room.

* * *

Hermione knocked once and opened the door. Severus stood over his desk, reading something. He smiled and approached her. She stood on her toes to kiss him. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck. Hermione giggled. She pushed Snape into a chair and sat in his lap. The couple kissed a while longer then stopped. Hermione looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"No, Severus. I love you more than you could ever know."

Snape paused. Hermione felt tears swelling behind her eyes. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room and wiped her tears away. Snape followed her. He took her hand and held it to his heart.

"Hermione, I love you so much. You are everything to me."

Hermione smiled and kissed him passionately. She felt so comfortable with him. The two went back to the chair and became kissing again but this time it was more feverish and passionate. His hands cupped her waist. Her hands were grasping onto his neck. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the door. When they looked up they saw Dumbldore standing in the doorway. He did not look surprised to find them together. Hermione jumped off of Snape's lap and began pleading with Dumbldore, but he silenced her. Snape stood and waited for what would come next.

"I am not surprised to find you both here. I am, however, surprised that you didn't tell me, Severus. I had to hear it from Hagrid. Not wise telling him, Miss Granger."

Snape looked at her with anger in his eyes. Hermione quickly defended herself.

"I didn't tell him, I swear. I… I told Harry and Ron… they must have told… Severus, I am so sorry! Please, it wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for him to find out!"

Severus's eyes softened. Dumbldore saw the way he looked at her.

"Miss Granger, your secret is safe with me. I just needed to find out for myself. I wouldn't normally condone such a relationship but I don't believe Severus would have fallen for you if he didn't truly love you, Miss Granger. As for you, Severus, I hope that you are happy."

"I am, sir. Very happy." Snape smiled at Hermione as she came to take his hand.

"Good. Enjoy your evening."

And he was gone. Hermione sighed heavily. She kissed her love on the cheek and led him into the bedroom. They laid down, kissed each other, cuddled up, and went to sleep.


End file.
